SpongeBob SquarePants: Nighty Nightmare
SpongeBob SquarePants: Nighty Nightmare (sometimes referred as Creature from the Krusty Krab on some boxes) is a SpongeBob SquarePants video game made for the Microsoft Windows PC. It was published by THQ, developed by AWE Games, and was released on August 21, 2006. It focuses on going through the dreams of SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick, and Plankton. It is a PC version of the video game Creature from the Krusty Krab. Gameplay This game has you entering the dreams of characters from SpongeBob Squarepants, including SpongeBob, Patrick, and Plankton. You play this game from each of these characters, living out their dreams as you explore their dreamed version of Bikini Bottom. You start by choosing to start as SpongeBob, Patrick, or Plankton. Then you choose which dream to play (1 available and 1 locked by default.) As SpongeBob, you race a hot rod in an attempt to win the Bikini Bottom Speedway Open. Controls are simple point and click with the mouse: left click to accelerate and/or use bubbles to attack, and right click to display large circles that essentially show limit zones of collision. If your circle crosses into another, you'll crash. As Patrick, you don the guise of Starfishman in an attempt to stop Dread Patrick's schemes. Again, controls are mouse based, with left clicking serving as an attack/move function, and right clicking controlling faster movement (pseudo-flight). And as a gargantuan Plankton, you fight to defeat Krusty Krab, all the while destroying Bikini Bottom around you. You romp around with the left mouse button, and shoot eye beams via the right mouse button. The eye beam is very much in the spirit of Godzilla, and will destroy whatever is in its path; but it must be recharged. Plot Dreams *In SpongeBob's dream, the player is in a race. First, the player has to complete a lap on a race course dotted with enemies, avoiding tires, oil cans, and ferocious cones. Then, in his nightmare, the player has to try to navigate and get out of the Jellyship, by sneaking past the Alien Jellyfish Guards so the player can get the net launcher from , which allows the player to find 3 keys to open the door and rescue the player's friends who are locked up in it. *In Patrick's dream, the scene takes place in Bikini Bottom. First, the player has to defeat the door-to-door salesmen, dental hygienists, and personal trainers in Bikini Bottom. Then, the player has to shoot the Flying Clowns and battle a bigger clown, high in the skies. Lastly, the player has to navigate through without his superpowers (instead, with a handheld vacuum equipped) and defeat the Dreaded Patrick. *In Plankton's dream, the scene takes place in Bikini Bottom. First, the player has to destroy the buildings, homes, the Krusty Krab, Barg'n-Mart, and Krabzilla as a giant 1000-foot tall monster. Finally, the player has to get themselves with the other plankton, out of a sperm whale. The other plankton will be knocked out after an enemy kills them but they will get up after a short while. The player must navigate their way out of the whale by defeating Fishbones, Guitarfish, Skitters, and Bonepits. Enemies *'SpongeBob:' **Evil Tires - They are common enemies in SpongeBob's good dream. **Major Treads - Bigger than the evil tires, major treads are tougher. **Monster Tires - Much bigger variations of major treads, there are only two encountered. **Oil Cans - These enemies shoot out oil. **Oil Drums - Bigger than the oil cans, oil drums are tougher. **Oil Vat - A giant oil can that acts like a mini-boss, best to keep distance and rapid fire to finish him. **Caution Cones - The player cannot kill these enemies, try to maneuver around them instead. **Jellyfish - There are two types of Alien Jellyfish. The pink ones and the big green ones, the pink ones are undefeatable unless SpongeBob has the net launcher. The net launcher has no effect on the big green jellyfish, however. *'Patrick:' **Door-to-door salesmen - These starfish will throw clothes at the player. **Dental hygienists - This starfish will throw toothpaste at the player. **Personal trainers - These starfish walk up to Patrick and attack him when they come in contact. **Dumbbell - A variation of personal trainers, they attack by tossing dumbbells. Try to dodge their attack and get closer to attack them, since they don't have an up-close attack. **Buff Star - A huge personal trainer enemy, basically do the same tactic as on personal trainers but with them having much more health. **Clowns - There are two clowns. One of them that flies around and shoot balls at the player and the other acts as a boss after the fifth swarm. **Soap Scum (unless Patrick has the Soap Box) - This enemy is only defeatable when Patrick has the soap box. **Lint Worm - These are common enemies in Patrick's nightmare. **Plungers - Same as the caution cones, only maneuver around them, one of them will be moving around so be extra cautious. **Dirty Clothes (Filthy Pile) - This pile of dirty clothes will shoot at Patrick. **Dreaded Patrick - The ruler of Garbageland. Keep shooting him and avoiding the dirt until he falls down and faints. *'Plankton:' **Buildings - They are common enemies in Plankton's good dream, they can't attack, but attack it a couple times to destroy them. **Helicopters - These enemies can only be defeated by Plankton's ultra-dense ocular disintegration ray, they will fire projectiles at Plankton. **Houses - There are three houses: SpongeBob's, Squidward's, and Patrick's. They only take one hit like a building. **Krusty Krab - Same as the other buildings. **Krabzilla - A giant yellow Mr. Krabs with spiky claws, he will be found near the Krusty Krab, the best way to defeat him is with the eye laser, he acts as a boss in the level. **Tank - These enemies can shoot Plankton. Destroy them just by walking into them. **Barg 'N Mart - Same as the Krusty Krab and the other houses. **Skelefish - They are fishbones in the whale's mouth. Get the other Plankton to kill them along the way. There are smaller versions of them. **Bone Pile - If the player does not destroy the bone pile, it'll summon small skelefish. Kill it to prevent the enemies from appearing. **Ray - These are more powerful and faster versions of the skeleton fish, try to attack them as fast as possible. **Skitters - These slow crab-like creatures will attack with heavy damage, they also have a lot of health, so be cautious. **Giant Skitters - An enormous variation of Skitters that are way more powerful than the normal Skitters, there are two to encounter, it is best to ignore it, but they are more faster than smaller skitters. Note: The * indicates the enemy the player cannot kill or get rid of. Trivia *This game have backwards compatibility. **This can be played on older computer units. *This was the last SpongeBob game to be developed by AWE Games. *In Patrick's good dream, most of the enemies are starfish. *Larry the Lobster appears in Patrick's good dream in the Downtown Bikini Bottom level, but has no lines. *This game was released on Stephen Hillenburg's 45th birthday. External Links *SpongeBob SquarePants: Nighty Nightmare on MobyGames *SpongeBob SquarePants: Nighty Nightmare on Giantbomb *SpongeBob SquarePants: Nighty Nightmare on Encyclopedia SpongeBobia Category:Video Games Category:2006 video games Category:Spongebob Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:THQ games Category:Video games with isometric graphics Category:Action-adventure games Category:Windows PC games Category:Windows PC-only games